


face paint

by parkerxheart



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adorable, All friendship, Fluff, Funny, Gen, Halloween, Halloween makeup, High-School, Humour, MJ is a makeup artist, Makeup, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, No Romance, No Whump at all, No questions asked, Swearing, Teenagers, all fluff no angst, because they're teenagers, friends - Freeform, they're such teenagers oml
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:13:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkerxheart/pseuds/parkerxheart
Summary: MJ does Peter's Halloween makeup, and it's quite the spectacle.





	face paint

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what motivated me to write this lol

If you asked Peter how or why he was sitting on a chair in MJ's room with her and Ned watching her gather items for doing his Halloween makeup, he honestly couldn't tell you.

"So remind me what you're going to do to me?" Peter asked, eyes fixated on the bag of makeup's zipper MJ was struggling to open.

"I'm going your Halloween makeup, idiot," MJ said. "I'll do a half-face type of thing. What do you want?"

"So half of my face is going to be . . ." Peter moved his hand in front of his face trying to come up with the right slur of words. MJ nodded and poked through one of her drawers. "I wouldn't mind like a Spider-Man look or something."

"Ooh that would look cool," Ned chimed in from his position of MJ's bed, looking at his phone. "Like your skin is peeling off to reveal Spider-Man."

"I have the stuff for that," MJ said, pulling out a small jar of red facepaint along with that of some substance that Peter was unsure of and a bottle of some form of glue. 

She positioned herself on a stool in front of Peter. "Okay, so I'm going to put the scar wax on your face."

Peter raised his eyebrows as MJ rolled out the scar wax like a worm. She painted the clear glue onto his face where the division from skin to Spider-Man would take place and then pressed the scar wax that now looked like a dead worm on with her thumbs. 

"This is going to act as my skin that's peeling?" Peter inquired.

"Yup."

"Why are you doing half face?" Ned asked.

"Because I don't feel like doing a full face, and half-faces have a better  _aesthetic,_ " MJ said, smoothing out the edges of the scar wax. "What's your foundation shade?"

Peter laughed. "How am I supposed to know? Ow, stop pressing so hard."

"Heh, that's what she said," Ned muttered and MJ chucked a pillow at him. 

"You know you're a teenage boy when," MJ said with an eyeroll, groping around for a bottle of foundation. "This is lighter than my normal shade, obviously, because I'm a black girl and you are not." She squeezed some on this weird teardrop squishy looking thing.

Peter eyed the thing curiously. "What's that?"

"The hardened tear of Smaug," MJ said neutrally. "Squish it."

Peter reached out and squeezed it, finding it oddly satisfying. MJ applied the foundation to the normal section of Peter's face and over the scar wax. "This feels so weird," Peter whispered. "It's like I'm getting my face beaten by a kitten, but the kitten's paws feel like memory foam."

Ned burst out laughing. "That is the best analogy I've ever heard."

The corners of MJ's mouth quirked up and she tossed the Smaug tear aside. "So now I'm going to like, cut you open." Ned snorted. She grabbed some tweezers from her desk and started to peel up one edge of Peter's artificial skin. 

"If this was actually my skin, how much do you think it would hurt?" Peter said, watching her careful hands.

"Like a bitch," Ned said right as MJ said, "Like getting fucked by a giraffe."

"How would you know what that feels like?" Peter asked coyly and MJ prodded him with the tweezers. 

She reached over and grabbed the red facepaint and a medium-sized makeup brush and ran the brush through the paint before brushing it onto Peter's face. "This feels cool," Peter said, the brush strokes weirdly calming. 

"Lovely," MJ said.

"Hey Peter," Ned said. "Voldemort says to Pinocchio,  _so all I have to do is lie_?"

"Oh no, Ned," Peter said, dramatically pretending to faint. "Don't make me laugh."

"Parker, quit moving or I swear to god I will actually tear up your skin."

"Whoa," Ned breathed. "She's intense."

When MJ finished with the facepaint, leaving the area around Peter's eyes, she grabbed a little jar of the same form as the facepaint full of powder and another Smaug tear, dipped the tear in the powder, and pressed it all over where she put the red paint.

"What does this do?" Peter asked.

"Makes sure the paint doesn't move around throughout the day," she responded, snapping the lid shut and pushing the items to the side before grabbing a small jar of facepaint, white this time. 

"That's for the eyes," Peter said.

MJ ran another smaller brush through the stuff. "Uh huh. Shut your eyes." 

"You have no idea how much this tickles," Peter whispered, trying insanely hard not to laugh as she was stroking the white paint over his lid and around it to create the classic Spider-Man eye. 

"Don't laugh," MJ said with a little chuckle.

"You made her laugh!" Ned exclaimed from the bed and that made Peter's firm wall shatter and a laugh ripped through him, causing MJ to accidently move the brush a little too high. 

" _Parker,_ " she said, quickly wiping away the paint with her thumb. 

"Sorry," Peter said, biting his lip to stifle more laughter as she finished with the white.

MJ moved on to a liquid eyeliner pen to trace out the black outline of the eye. "Do not laugh or this will mess up."

"I try," Peter said. 

She outlined it smoothly. "Alright you can open your eyes."

Peter blinked them open and watched her grab an eyeshadow palette and dip a tiny fluffy brush into a black. "What's that for?"

"Adding depth to the eyes and the web details," MJ said, dusting the edge of the black outline with the eyeshadow and then moving on to creating the base of the web details.

"Do you think Spider-Man could trick people by saying he's a web designer?" Peter knew exactly what the answer to this question was, since he had done it before and no one suspected a thing. 

"Probably," MJ said with a smile. 

After finishing with the eyeshadow, she grabbed the same eyeliner and drew in the web details overtop of the eyeshadow. Then she grabbed a box which contained full eye white contact lenses. "Put this in that eye," she said, holding out one of the contacts. 

Peter used to have glasses, so putting in the contact was a breeze, and now he couldn't see out of that eye.

Then MJ stood up and smiled. "Alright, looks like we're done here."

"Ooh, let me see!" Ned scrambled to get off the bed. "Oh Peter, you look dope."

"Do I?" 

MJ held up a mirror, and Peter had to say, she did a great job. She got the web details perfect and it look like Peter was shedding his skin to reveal,  _hey I'm Spider-Man._ "Damn," Peter said. "You did awesome. Thank you."

"My pleasure," she said.

He stood up and quickly wrapped his arms around her in a hug before she could escape, since hugging wasn't really her thing. But she just laughed and hugged him back. "You're welcome. Now, let's take an Instagram photo."

"I call taking it," Ned piped up. 

The photo ended up being Peter in front of a brick wall that they found close to MJ's house with one hand doing the classic Spider-Man wed-shooter pose. 

Right after that, Peter washed everything off and they spent the rest of the night talking, watching dumb horror movies and eating pizza. 

 _Best Halloween ever,_ Peter declared, looking over at his homies. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
